It's a Girl
by PhantomAngela
Summary: This story is about what happend when Bulma and Vegeta's daughter Bra was born. I based it from Akira Toriyama's point of view of DragonBall Z not way funmation did it. So RAYOR. Completed!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter One. IAG

" Vegeta I have something to tell you." whispered Bulma. "What?" asked Vegeta in a almost gentle tone. " I….. I'm pregnant." she answered. " I know that you didn't want anymore children but…." " Really Bulma? That is wonderful. I am quiet pleased" Vegeta replied . "You are?….that's Great." Bulma was ecstatic she hadn't planned on this going well. She thought Vegeta would go nuts and blow a hole through the roof again. As if he was reading her mind Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and said " I love…."

" It's 7 am on this beautiful Friday morning." The news caster's voice blasted from clock radio. " Damnit …" Bulma mumbled pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She tried to hit the snooze button a few times and then gave up. The clock went flying into the far wall. Rolling back over , Bulma looked at the vacant, unmade half of the bed that was supposed to be occupied with Vegeta. Of course, he was no where to be found. " Probably kicking the crap out of himself in the gravity room again…" she sighed. " If not then he is cleaning out the kitchen or sparing somewhere with Goku." She threw the covers back , and walked away from the unmade bed. A service bot zoomed in behind her and quickly went to its programmed task of making the bed.

Bulma made her way down to the kitchen , her stomach was not upset but she was hungry. Which was very abnormal for her because her usual first instinct was to get to the lab and work. Once in the kitchen Bulma made herself some breakfast and thought some more on how she was going to tell Vegeta the news. The only one who knew was Chi chi and that was only because Vegeta wasn't there to go with her to the doctor. " Of course he wasn't …." she thought out loud." All he's ever around for is food and sex." she grumbled and drowned a cup of coffee in record time.

No one was around to hear her talking out loud. Trunks had to leave at 6:30 so he and Goten could fly to school together and Vegeta was out sparing with Goku as Bulma predicted. So she worked on eating her meal taking her time. No need the rush her projects could wait. " I wonder what he'll do this time?" she said with a sigh. " He left for about four months when I told him I was pregnant with Trunks. Well…..things are much different now maybe he wont leave. " Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. " Mushi Mushi?" answered Bulma. " Hi Bulma how are you?" Chi chi voice rang out from the receiver. " Fine thanks what's up?" " Well two things , One have you told Vegeta yet?" Chi chi asked. " No….." " Besides" Bulma thought " I'm really afraid on what he might do." Chi chi could tell that Bulma didn't want to tell Vegeta about the baby so she didn't protest. " Anyway the other thing was the doctor wanted you to come back today to see if you will be having a boy or a girl?" " Oh crap I forgot! Give me ten minutes." Bulma cried. " No problem I'll meet you at Capsule Corp." Chi chi answered then they hung up.

Bulma drowned the rest of her breakfast in record timing. She looked at her self and grinned and changed into some normal looking clothes.10 minutes later Chi chi rung the door bell. "Hey Mamma Vegeta" She said to her friend. "Hello , and Ha ha very funny." Bulma answered with a smile. Chi chi's face became serous " We'll we have to get going." she said. "I have to be home in an hour to make dinner!" " Ummmmm…….Chi chi in an hour it will be like 11:00 am?" Bulma said looking very confused. " Trust me I need every minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.  
Meanwhile Vegeta was wondering what was up with Women. (aka Bulma) He groaned as he suddenly realized what was wrong with her PMS! "Duh" He told himself. "How idiotic can I be? Did she take that box of crap I had to go out and buy for her a few months ago?" He wondered aloud while enjoying the power he got from beating himself up. " That Midol junk or whatever." He grumbled and powered up further, knowing he would have to make Women adjust the machine to go above 1,000gs. 

Back at the car Bulma was grinning at Chi chi's complaints. " Sometimes I wish Goku would cook, but I know he would just let the rice burn!" " He wouldn't even cook it." Bulma chuckled, " He would probably drag that same huge fish he catches every time back to the house and then announce that dinner is ready!" They both shared a laugh. But for Bulma the laugh did not last long she was still worried about how she was going to tell Vegeta. Chi chi seemed to read her thoughts. " When are you planning on telling the father to be? Maybe you can get him drunk and then tell him?" " That could work…..except that's how I got in this mess in the first place!" Bulma sighed." I suppose I'll tell him today when I know what the gender is." Chi chi couldn't help but laugh. " Well , you know the worst thing that could happen is he reacts the same way as he did when you told him about Trunks." " Oh sure Chichi he blew up threw the roof leavening it for me to fix and disappeared for four months. Later I found out he was in space the whole time." " Well….things worked out in the end right?" Chi chi asked. " Yes.....I know but still it I need him to be with me." Bulma sighed again.

" Where is Women?" Vegeta thought. " I know nothing about cooking and its what 12 o'clock and she isn't hear to cook for me that's just plan wrong."

"Ok" Chi chi said. " This is the moment of truth we'll find out if your baby is a boy or a girl." " For my sake I hope it's a boy." Bulma prayed. " Why?" Chi chi asked. " Maybe if Vegeta knows that the baby will be a boy he will stay and will want to train the baby when it's old enough, but if it's a girl then who knows what he'll will do!" Bulma answered. " Well screw that jerk." Chi chi snorted. " That's his doing , so if he doesn't like what the baby is then too bad!" Bulma chuckled. " That's true , it is his fault if he doesn't like the baby. Then again , he has no idea that I'm pregnant at all." Chi chi only shrugged her shoulders. " His problem, not yours." She gave a slight grin, " If the baby is a girl he will have to take her shopping. That's something I would pay money to see…… Vegeta picking out dresses….. Both women burst out laughing at the thought.

Back at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was still waiting for Bulma to show up. " Where the hell are you Women!? he yelled. " She's evil, that's all there is to it." To ease his nerves Vegeta blew up twenty of the nearby service bots. " That'll teach her to leave, going only Denda knows where without leaving me food. Not that I care." He thought.

" Mrs. Vegeta ? You're going to have a very healthy baby girl congratulations!" The nurse cried. " Oh congratulations Bulma." Chi chi was saying but Bulma was too stunned to think. " A girl?" Even though that was what she wanted she hoped Vegeta would take it well. "Oh no" yelped Bulma. " Vegeta is probably on a rampage I left him with nothing to eat!" Chi chi groaned. " He is a big boy he can handle himself….I got an idea lets go out to lunch my treat!" " Sure, sounds good!" Bulma answered. " Lets Go."

As they returned to the air car. " Now I'll bet any amount of money that when you get home Vegeta is either still waiting for you to fix him breakfast or what ever meal it is when we return, or he will attempted to fix himself something." Chi chi said. " He would Never cook for himself. He would rather eat whatever we had raw." Bulma shook her head. She was given an image of Vegeta wearing a frilly white apron dashing all over the kitchen checking various pots. She suddenly burst out laughing at the thought.

At the restaurant…. They discussed about the new baby. Since she was dew in the summer they thought of having a baby shower in the spring. Bulma had other things on mind. " Chi chi lets face one obstacle at a time. Problem one how am I going to tell Vegeta?" " Well give it a few months and he should figure it out." Laughed Chi chi. " Yay I could do that but…..I want to at some point to see his face when he finds out." Bulma replied. " That would be a sight I think all of us would want to see." Chi chi answered. " Well we better get going." The waiter came with the bill they paid and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo I got reviews im so glad to know that someone is readed this Thats you. Thank you so much.

Chapter Three

" Where is that Women !" Shouted Vegeta, " I want my breakfast….wait it's time for lunch Where is she !!!!! Maybe she's over at Kakkarot's house if so I will fly over and make her cook me something to eat!" Vegeta dialed the number only to find that no one was home. "Damn It!!!!!" He shoved the phone back on to the receiver. " Stupid phone…stupid Women….stupid Kakkarot." He grumbled.

Then he herd the door open and he turned around to see who it was. " Women and Kakkarot's Women….." he thought. Vegeta got angry and stormed over. " Where the hell were you Women!?" He demanded. " Make me Food." " Why don't you just eat it raw Vegeta ." Chi chi suggested , further annoying the sayain. It was bad enough that the Gravity machine wasn't up to Vegeta's standards that he needed it to be so he could train properly meaning he didn't get a good work out, but then his mate forgot to make him breakfast!!! It was lunch time and he hadn't eaten yet today!!! " First of all that's why I have a Women, to make me food! Sec……." " Second is to have sex right?" Bulma said calmly but she was smiling at the fact that Vegeta was about to crack. " Where were you!!!!!" He shouted " Obviously not where you were." Bulma sniffed the air. "You stink! Your not getting food or sex smelling like that. Not from me." Vegeta bristled but did nothing but stare at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma just kept on grinning. She had a secret that her beloved sayain would not guess for just another few months. " I'll see you later Bulma, I have to get home and make Goku and Goten something to eat! Bye!" Chi chi said breaking the silence." Ok see yea later," Bulma called as Chi chi walked out the door. " See Women even she cooks for her mate a low class sayain and you wont cook for me the Prince of all Sayains that's no way near right!" Vegeta mocked. " Well even a Prince needs to take a shower go do that and then I might cook for you! I'll be in my Lab!" Bulma replied. Then she left the room leaving Vegeta thinking " Damn PMS, oh well might as well take a shower maybe she will feed me!"

As Bulma entered her lab she could only think about the baby. None of her work seemed to matter at this point in time she just wanted to get away from Vegeta for a bit. " Oh well." She thought " Maybe I should go cook something for him…..naaaa let him fend for himself, he's a big tough sayain at least that's what he claims to be all big and buff." She cleared a space off her work table and set her head down, oblivious to the humming of her computer. " Vegeta's reaction would be…..interesting….to say the least! I wonder how he'll take it…" She paused, " I wonder how I'll tell him…" She chuckled. " The best way is to first make sure he's in a good mood, meaning feed him something edible. That's a sayain for you all they want is food and sex but no sex from me! Not for a long time.

Ok so ill send Trunks to the Son's house and I'll feed monkey boy something he loves to eat, witch is almost anything. Then ill tell him the news. That might work!, but in case he dose take it bad, at least he will be in part way in a good mood!" " That'll work!" Bulma said, not knowing she said that last sentence out loud to her self. " What will work?" Vegeta's said from behind her. " One of those stupid inventions of yours finally work Women?"

Vegeta now smelled some what pleasant. He never smelled good, always had that nice hint of sweat he so enjoyed wearing. Bulma didn't answer him. " Oh the brat went over Kakkarot's to do homework or whatever." Vegeta grumbled giving up with the gizmo he held in his hand." You mean our son Trunks." Bulma replied. Indeed Trunks was the son of Bulma and Vegeta. Smart as anything and nicer like his mother but has his fathers face and his mother's blue eye's and Lavender hair like his Grandfather. Hopefully their daughter would turn out more like Trunks as well.

" Are you goanna stand there like a rock or are you going to make me food, Women?!" Vegeta demanded breaking Bulma's thoughts. " I took a damn shower!" " Ok." Bulma sighed. " What do you want to eat?, wait why don't I just empty out the fridge to save myself some time!" " You should do that every day Women I would save you a whole life time." He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" Alright, pick from the pile." Bulma told her husband, as she still trying to figure out what easel to say. Vegeta went about picking out what he was going to shove down his maw. Looking up at his mate he noticed that she seemed to have something on her mind. "But what…." He wondered , not showing any outward signs of what he was thinking. Bulma didn't so much as glance up at him. Even if an anvil fell on her from Denda's lookout she wouldn't notice, so deep were her thoughts.

" What the hell is wrong with you Women? You're never this quiet." Vegeta said suddenly, startling her. Even if his words were harsh, he was concerned about his mate. Bulma getting mad at the outburst said. "Why do you think there is something wrong with me." Vegeta was surprised by this he stared at Bulma. " Ok someone for got to take their Midol." he smirked. Before Bulma knew what she was doing words were flying from her mouth. " Well cause of you and your sayain might I wont be needing it for the next few months, Thank you."

Bulma mentally kicked herself. So much for the surprise. Vegeta had to realize what she meant and what was up. She looked up at her husband to see his face. He had something half dangling from his mouth and he lifted his eyebrow in surprise. Bulma sighed. " That's why I am so moody and That's where I was this morning at the doctor and probably what is most important to you, That's why I didn't FEED you!"

Vegeta just sat there for a moment then asked. " How long have you known you were pregnant?" He still had that food dangling from his mouth so he swallowed it. " Awhile"  
She answered more calmly now. Vegeta just eyed her for a few moments. " I thought you smelled funny." "Wha…?" Bulma looked at him like he was crazy. " You smelled different, you smelled pregnant." He took a whiff of the air. " I guess I should stop ignoring the weird smells in this place."

Bulma only shook her head. " It's a girl too you know." Vegeta needed to know the gender anyway might as well now that she had is attention. " How Do you know"  
Vegeta demanded. Obviously he was not pleased with this part of the news. " I went to the doctor and he told me smart one!" Vegeta growled for what had to be the millionth time in one minute. No, he was not pleased! After being raised on the planet Vejita, he was taught that all women that didn't fight were inferior to males. " Don't you dare think about her being inferior either." Bulma warned him, almost as if she had read his thoughts. " As long as it doesn't have horrid purple hair, then I'll think about it." Vegeta spat. " Why does that not surprise me!" Bulma grumbled. " Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you so sayonara." Bulma left the room before Vegeta could get any other word in. When she left Vegeta growled. "Damn hormones." Then he finished eating everything that way set out in front of him, then returned to the gravity room , to forget for a time about his unborn daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

PhantomAngel: Thank you for all the reviews it makes me so happy that people like this story.

Chapter 5

Yup, That went well….Bulma thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and back to the lab. The coming months would be interesting indeed. " If he decides to stick around." She said aloud. "Well I better call Chi chi and tell her I finely told him." She picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

Chi chi picked up on the sound ring. "Mushi Mushi?" " Guess what Chichi I told him the news!" " You did? Oh my Denda how did it go? Did you loose the roof again?" " Nope not this time ( Thank Denda) but like I feared he isn't happy that the baby's a girl"  
" It'll be ok Bulma you'll see the fact that he didn't blow up through the roof means things should be ok right?" "Maybe your right….Oh shoot Chichi I got to go Trunks just got home and I'm sure he's hungry too Bye." " Bye Bulma-chan."

Trunks was walking down the hall, flinging his backpack onto the table. Just as Bulma entered the kitchen. " Hey, Mom." He said and like clock work went right to the fridge. Something very Vegeta-like, Bulma observed. " Where's the other half of the food, Mom?" he asked, waile still skimming for something to munch on. " Oh your father got a hold of it." She answered her son. " Enough Said." He grumbled. Trunks closed the door just before he grabbed something and shoved it into his mouth. " Trunks! Don't eat right-out of the fridge. I taut you better then that." " You let dad do it." He where barely able to understand what he said since his mouth was full of overflowing food. " Yeah well I was trying to get your father in a good mood!" Trunks swallowed his snack and asked. " Why?" " Well I better tell you now sweetie. I was trying to tell your father the news that your going to have a new baby sister." Bulma said with a smile. She new her son would take this much better then his father would ever. " Ah No! A Baby? Man I'll Never get any Sleep. That's just plain wrong." " Jezz if your not the son of Vegeta then strike me dead! Listen to me Trunks I have enough problems with your father about the baby do I really have to have that times two?"

Trunks looked as his mother and sighed. " I'm sorry mom, I wont complain, Hey it might be nice to have a little sister." Trunks new his mother had to be going through some rouge times and there were sure to be more ahead. " Say!" he thought " I could get her to do what ever I want." An evil look crossed Trunk's face. Bulma eyed her son and said. " Just what are you thinking there Trunks?" " Oh nothing, Got to go bye." He grabbed his bag and ran upstairs to his room. Bulma just shrugged the thoughts off and went to work making dinner for her family.

Back in the gravity room Vegeta was trying to keep his mind off his unborn child. Not that it was working much. " Another brat to look after humph," Vegeta said aloud, " I swear to Denda it better not have purple hair!" He attacked an unseen enemy, After beating himself up a little bit more, he spoke again. " And Women had better let it keep it's tail, unlike Trunks or Kakkarot's brats." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughing. " Yeah right like Mom's going to let the baby keep her tail." Trunks had been watching his father the whole time about the conversation between Vegeta and Vegeta. " Shut up brat I didn't ask you!" Vegeta growled. " Ok….Mom just wanted me to tell you that if your still thinking that the baby is worthless then you can fend for yourself for dinner and then you can sleep in the gravity room, believe me she can tell!" He was just about to fly off when Vegeta spoke. " You wait a second, Brat!" Trunks cringed and slowly turned to face his father. " Yes." He said nervously pushing a lock of his hair from his eyes. "Don't do that. It makes you look like a girl. I don't need to have two girls for brats." Vegeta just couldn't say what he really wanted too so instead he decided to insult his son. " Ok whatever I'm going to get dinner." Trunks turned and left his father alone to think some more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I took some time with chapter 6.. I don't know if I said this before but I wrote this story in 1998 so when I looked back at it, Chapter 6 needed some work . Anyway here it is and Happy Holiday's Everyone and thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

The Next day.

Quick Summery. Bulma in fact did make Vegeta sleep in the gravity room that night. There is a problem now. With all this stress building up Bulma's pregnancy is having troubles and the mood swings are getting much worse. We now turn to Vegeta training in the gravity room as usual.

" The more I keep thinking about it the more I know the new brat will look nothing like me." Vegeta thought aloud. " Even if it did looks like a normal sayain with dark hair and eyes she would still be worthless………girls fighting makes me sick!" Vegeta's thoughts were cut off by someone laughing, it was Trunks. " Hey dad do you all always talk to yourself like this!" " You dare to laugh at me you purple haired brat!" Vegeta spat out.  
"Ha ha you know dad I think mom is calling me, yep damned if she isn't, Got to go bye"  
Trunks bolted from the gravity room hoping to Denda that his father wouldn't follow him.

"The Again." Vegeta thought. " Women seems to fight fine enough when her hair is at stake." He laughed then frowned when he realized something. " Gerrrrrrr this new brats going to want to go shopping and drag me to the mall thing that Women is always trying to drag me too." Thanks to Bulma Vegeta's clothing was somewhat decent. He doesn't ware smelly spandex all the time now.

In the house.

Bulma was just coming out of the her lab, when she spotted her son coming in with a scared look on his face. " Hey Trunks! You look like Ummmmm how should I put this like you've seen a ghost?." " Well I was just laughing at Dad." "Ah! Enough said, What was he doing that was so funny anyway?" She asked him as the both headed for the kitchen. Bulma began pulling things out of the fridge to make Breakfast. " Well he was talking about how worthless the new baby is, but he was talking to himself that's what made it……." Trunk's words were interrupted by a loud crash. Bulma had dropped a bowel on the floor. When Trunks looked over to his mother he could see the anger flowing through her. " Pardon me Trunks!" Bulma said as calmly as she could waile walking past him. With her own womanly growl Bulma made her way to the gravity room to have a talk to that widow-peaked wonder.

In the Gravity Room it's self, Vegeta was attacking more unseen enemies. Just when he was in mid punch, he suddenly felt the weight of the room go down. His body became lighter which caught him off guard so he feel with no dignity, on to the floor. After getting his face off the floor, he looked up to see his mate glaring down at him. " What the heck do you want Women!" Vegeta demanded. Bulma snorted " Oh I dono I was just talking to our son and he mentioned to me that you said that my baby's worthless! WELL SHE'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma's out bust actually made the gravity room shake and completely dumfounded Vegeta. He only smirked " Well in my eyes any female is worthless!" As soon as Vegeta said these words he knew right there an then he would regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a very short chapter I know. I had to do some major editing. Anyway Enjoy and as allways Love the reviews. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

If there was any patience left in Bulma it was gone now at a negative. " Why you! You listen to me Vegeta." Bulma screeched. " You are no longer welcome in this house. You get your sorry butt out of here or I swear to Denda I will get Goku to do it for me."

Vegeta blinked and raised his eyebrows. At the same time he got up to face Bulma at height. He smirked and said " You can't make me leave and neither can Kakkarot, you know very well you want me hear.."

" The Hell I do! I wont stand for this Vegeta, If you don't care about me or this family then just get out! I can take care of the kids myself…and you know what?" She picked up the phone. " You have 10 seconds to leave before I call Goku to make you leave."

Vegeta Just looked at her. Weirdly as it was he was still smirking. " Ok fine." He thought,  
" I'll let her see just how much she needs me around." Without a word to her he walked past her to the door. When he reached it with his back towards her he spoke. " I'm not leaving because you threatened Kakkarot on me. I'm leaving because you told me to go"  
When he said that his words were not mean at all. With that he walked out the door and jumped into the sky and flew off. " I'll give her two days then she'll be crying for me." He thought.

* * *

_Like I said very short but Chapter 8 should be longer._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

_Well it looks like Vegeta and Bulma's tempers just always seems to get the better of them doesn't it?_

* * *

Vegeta had herd nothing from Bulma for over a week and he wouldn't ask Goku about it ether. Goku and Vegeta would spar at least every other day. So one day Vegeta gave in and asked him. " What's Women doing lately?." Goku laughed. " She's glad your gone"  
This only infuriated the Prince more. " Hey Vegeta it's your own fault for saying that stuff about the Baby and Bulma." He added waile missing a punch, and then receiving one in the gut. " Mind your own damn business Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted." OK whatever." Goku shrugged. " What's not to like about having kids." He wondered. 

After a good around of kicking, punching, and totally destroying the surrounding country side the two sayains sat down near the river. " Kakkarot, you better tell me the truth." Vegeta demanded. Goku looked over at his sparing partner and sighed. " Look Vegeta I do think she does miss you but she never said anything except what I said before." After he herd this Vegeta couldn't help but think. " Is she really happy that I'm gone?"

That night at Capsule Corp Bulma was asleep when she had a dream. _" I'm not leaving because you threatened Kakkarot on me. I'm leaving because you told me to go." _Vegeta's voice spoke from all different directions. " Vegeta?" Bulma looked around but there was nothing but blackness all around her " Where are you this isn't funny." _" She's my women and if anything happen to her or my kid someone's going to pay."_ His voice said again from behind her. "Vegeta stop playing games and show yourself." Bulma Demanded. _" I'm leaving because you told me to." _His voice said one final time.

Then Bulma herd the familiar sound of someone flying away. "Vegeta please wait!" Bulma cried out and she started running in the direction where she herd him leave. " Vegeta Please I just want to talk. Please." She kept running until through the blackness until she saw a figure standing with it's back to her. She breathed a huge sigh of relief Vegeta had stopped for her but when she got closer she realized it wasn't Vegeta at all.

It was Goku that stood there. " Goku please! Did you see where Vegeta went? I really want to talk to him?" Bulma asked him when she was close enough. Goku turned to her. He had a real stern look to him like he was troubled by something. _" Bulma I'm sorry but he's gone."_ " I know he's gone now but did you see where he went?" Bulma asked again, annoyed at her best friend because he wasn't telling her what she wanted. _"Bulma I……."_ Goku sighed and stepped to the side to reveal Vegeta's cold and lifeless body lying on the ground behind him.

Bulma awoke screaming. Not only that her stomach felt like it was on fire. So she had to run to the bath room. After a bit she sat there on the floor sobbing. " I drove him away." She cried. " It was me. Oh Denda what do I do?"

Some how Bulma managed to cry heraelf back to an uneasy sleep. She new She had to find Vegeta and tell him how sorry she really was.

_If anyone is wondering why Trunks didn't hear his mother's scream or cry it was because he was spending the night at the Son's house._


	9. Chapter 9

_Again Thanks for the reviews everyone. As long as I know people are reading this it makes me so happy Thank you all. _

* * *

Chapter 9

_The Next Morning……_ As soon as it wasn't too early enough to call. Bulma dialed the Son's number. Chi Chi picked up on the third ring. " Mushi Mushi." " Chichi? Oh God I am such a baka." Bulma sobbed. "It's my fault I drove him away. I have to say how sorry I am but I don't know where he is?" " Bulma please you have to try and clam down this stress isn't good for you or the baby. I'll get Goku to go find him……………Wait! Oh no I for got, Bulma I'm so sorry but Goku and the boys already left to go fishing." Chichi kept trying to clam her friend down over the phone.

Little did Chichi know Goten and Trunks hadn't left yet to go fishing so the herd the whole story. " Goten, This isn't good I have to go and talk to Dad, maybe I can convince him to come and talk to Mom." " That may not be a good idea Trunks, Your dad is not someone that takes order or listen to anyone." Goten warned. " Talking to him may make things worse." " I know but this is my family I have to do something." Trunks said. " Wish me luck." Trunks gave his best friend a high five and ran out the back door. " Man I hope Vegeta won't try and hit Trunks on the head or something. That hurts when he does it." Goten said waile rubbing his headed, remembering the time Vegeta had done that to him.

Sensing where his father's Ki was. Trunks had no trouble finding Vegeta. " Dad!" Trunks called as he landed on the rough terrain. " What do you want brat." Vegeta wasn't in too good of a mood. Then again, this is Vegeta when is he ever in a good mood? " Dad we need to talk it's about mom." " You must be off your rocker brat, NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" " Ok fine you never want to see mom or the baby again that's your fault." Vegeta moaned " This had better be quick brat." " All I'm asking is for you to please come home and talk to mom. She's been crying for you, and we need you." "What you and Women want I care little for." Vegeta spat. He crossed his arms over his chest to take his usual stance.

Trunks could feel his own power and anger rising up within him. " THAT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT THIS FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE SUCH AN ASS." " I'll give you five seconds to get out of here before I rip your arm off and beat you with it till your bloody end." Vegeta said calmly which by him saying it that way made it more scary. Trunks backed up, but showed no other signs of movement. "Just come home please." Vegeta snorted and growled. " Leave now or else Women will have the wonderful surprise of your bloody arm." Trunks backed up and was soon gone. He knew deep down his father wouldn't really do those things, but he still didn't want to stick around to find out for sure. " That went so well." He thought. " Dad's really going to come home now."

_………Later at Capsule corp._

" I don't know what to do." Bulma sighed. The stress was making her pregnancy worse and she still had five months to go. " Mom, are you ok?" Trunks had just gotten back from dealing with his father. She tried to smile for her son. " Yeah I'm ok. I just don't feel very well. Do you mind just going ahead and ordering your self some pizza's for dinner?" " Sure mom, That's ok with me." Trunks could tell his mother was not ok as he watched her head upstairs. He also decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her he spoke to his father. It would just make things worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

_Out where Vegeta was……_

Vegeta was really annoyed. How dare his son come and order him to come home. Who does Trunks think he is. If why Women wanted him back so badly why didn't she come to find him. It never crossed Vegeta's mind that she could be sick and that she couldn't locate him. To ease his nerves Vegeta started to blow up the surrounding area. After a bit he grumbled. " Fine! I'll just go see what Women is up too."

_Back at Capsule Corp….._

" Yeah That's right I want 8 large meat lovers pizzas, with one hundred hot wings/volcanic style…… Yes! I am serious……. Yes just charge it to the Brief's account. Thank you." Trunk's hung up the phone. "Jezz! You would think no one had ever ordered a pizza from them before." A thought about it and decided to go check on his mother. When he knocked on her door he couldn't hear anything. "Mom are you ok in there?" When there was no answer he became really worried so he opened the door just a bit to look. There was Bulma fast asleep. Was a good thing too Bulma hadn't been sleeping/or eating well since that horrible dream. "Phew." He thought . "At least she's resting."

_About 45 minutes to an hour later. depending how long it took to make the pizzas………_

As Vegeta came near to Capsule Corp he noticed a pizza delivery van parked outside. " Women rarely orders pizza?" He said out loud " What gives." Inside Trunks was sitting down to enjoy his pizza and hot wings when he felt the familiar Ki of his father. " Woah he's coming? I don't believe it." Not long after he said that then Vegeta just walked right in. " Where's your mother." Vegeta demanded. " Upstairs, She's really sick Dad. So if your not here to make up with her then leave her alone." " First of all NEVER I REPEAT NEVER speak to me like that again, second what the hell's wrong with her?" " I think it's her pregnancy she hasn't been well for the last two days." Trunks replied not at all intimidated by his father's words. " Go see her Dad, but let her do the talking."

" Where the heck does he get off talking to me like that." Vegeta grunted as he headed upstairs to where he usually slept, of course he hadn't slept there for sometime. Pushing the door open, he spied on his wife curled up on the bed. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. " Vegeta?" She said as she looked up. "Ok… so she is awake." He thought. _Actually Bulma had woken up from Vegeta yelling at Trunks from down stairs._ " Great now she's going to yell at me." He kept thinking. Bulma tried to get up but a sharp pain in her stomach. Made her lose balance and she was about to hit the floor.  
Luckily Vegeta's quick actions, he caught her before she hit. " Wow she really is in bad shape." He thought. Bulma looked at him and hugged him as tightly has so could and then she began to cry. " Vegeta, I am so sorry. I should have never made you leave it's all my fault. You where just being you and I couldn't just deal with that. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Just please! Please! don't go away."

Vegeta just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Women saying that she was sorry. Was it really all her fault? Damn! It is mostly her fault." he thought. Normally he would have found this a great victory and would laugh and tease the heck out of Women but not now. Not in the state that she was in. "Maybe after the baby is born." He thought. "Vegeta?" Her voice cut through his thoughts. " You're not going to go are you?" " No"  
Was the only thing he could say. At that point in time even Vegeta didn't have a cold enough heart to be mean or joke about it. So they stood there and hugged. " Thank Denda." Trunks thought has he secretly watched from the doorway. His face stuffed full of pizza.

_So things went well for the next five months, or as well as you can get with Bulma and Vegeta. **End of Part One.**_

* * *

_Ok this is the part where I need to ask. Everyone. Part two is when Bulma actually has the baby. I need to know if everyone wants to read about that or not? So please tell me in your reviews. I feel horned to know that people enjoy this story. Thanks again.  
Phantom Angela_


	11. Chapter 11 Part 2

Chapter 11

Part II of It's a Girl

* * *

_Ok small summery It's now five mouths later and Bulma is do to have the baby any day now. Vegeta is well …… he's at his usually, but he kept his word and has been somewhat nicer to Bulma during this hard time. Sad thing is poor Trunks had to deal with both of his parent's moods._

_

* * *

_"Every day you get more and more irritable Women!" Vegeta growled one morning. "Are you going to have that brat soon or what?" " How many times do I have to tell you not to call her a brat." Bulma grunted, not to pleased with what Vegeta had said. " I'm going to go train." He snapped. As we headed out the door." It's better then sitting here listen to you whine." He thought to himself.

It was a rainy boring day and Bulma had no desire to work on her inventions. Poor Trunks was stuck at home because Goten was sick with the flu and he didn't have anything easel to do." Hey Trunks I got an idea lets watch a movie there's nothing better to do?" Bulma suggested. " Sounds good to me." He answered as he went over to pick out a movie from the collection. They both sat back on the couch. About on hour into the movie they were both fast asleep. It was just too boring to stay awake.

_A couple of hours later. …… Dude when I'm so bored that I fall asleep, I can be out for long time._

Bulma awoke to a sharp pain running through her. " Yeeeeeeeeeoooooooooww!" Her cry of pain awoke Trunks who fell off the couch with a thud. " Ow! Who? Where? What's wrong Mom??" He was shocked out of his mind he never herd his mother yell like that before. " Oh Denda! Trunks I think this is it. Hurry! Go get your father." She cried. " Oh Crap! Ok ok I'm going." Trunks dashed out to the gravity room.

When he got there. Trunks didn't even bother knocking. He opened the door to find his Dad inflicting some major damage on the metal walls of the room. Vegeta stopped his attack when he saw his son rush in. " What you want brat? Can't you see I am in the middle of training." Vegeta demanded. " I know, and usually I would leave you alone but Mom, well……..SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!" " Damn." Vegeta grunted and flew past his son to find where Women was.

" Women you have awful timing." Vegeta smirked as he came into the room. " This is no way near my fault you know!" Bulma winced from the pain. " Yeah, It's the brat's fault. She already takes after you. C'mon." Vegeta picked Bulma up gently, knowing he could fly them to the hospital faster than any car. Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder at her son. " Trunks please call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." " You Got." He replied and ran to get the phone. " Hold on!" Vegeta ordered. Soon after that they took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

_ Woohoo 21 reviews. I just want to say that this makes me so happy that you are enjoying this. So again I just want to say thank you._ _ We are almost to the end maybe two more chapters left. _

_PhantomAngel_

* * *

Bulma had always loved it when Vegeta took for flying with him. So she was trying so hard to concentrate on that, instead of the pain she was in. Watching the tops of building fly by and all the people down below going about their lives. She winced and shut her eyes when another sharp contraction came. 

_About two minutes later……_

Soon they arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to spare. " HEY DOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled waile kicking the door open. Scaring almost the entire staff and it's patients. " Now this is familiar, Don't you think?" Bulma asked her husband. Vegeta just smirked. " Maybe." (( _I read the manga on when Trunks was born. Vegeta did that very same thing._)) Vegeta place Bulma upon a wheel chair and soon she was rushed into delivery.

_After being examined by the doctor……_

"What!? What you mean I have a few more hours!" Bulma cried out. " Yes, Mrs. Vegeta I am afraid you are not fully dilated yet, So we have a bit of a wait on our hands." replied Dr. Fenton. "Ummmmm by the way where did your husband go?" VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed. Then none other then Vegeta came strolling into the room. " Damn, Women! You have the world's largest mouth!" " It's no bigger then your ego." She snapped. Bulma wasn't too pleased with the fact that her labor was going to take longer then she hoped. " Good one." Vegeta sneered, " The elder brat is here." Vegeta gestured his head to indicate Trunks, who was standing in the door way.

" Mom are you ok?" Trunks asked. " I've been better." Bulma sighed. " You would think I would be used to this my second time around." Vegeta looked over to see that Dr. Fenton was still looking at the some what dysfunctional family. " What you looking at? Get lost if there nothing easel you can do right now." Vegeta spat. " Shut up Vegeta." Bulma hissed. " Leave her alone she's here to help me you know." " Well she's not doing anything right now so she can get out." Vegeta growled. " Can't you two not argue?" Trunks asked. " NO!" Both of his parent's yelled at the same time. "Ok Ok, sorry I asked. Sheesh." " Umm I'll be back to check on you in a bit Mrs. Vegeta in the mean time just try to relax ill have a nurse in here shortly." The Doctor replied. Then she headed out the door.

Vegeta grunted, and walked over to the chair not to far from Bulma's bed. If this was going to take awhile might al well get some sleep. He closed his eyes for a few moments, but never got the chance to fall asleep. Bulma's hand shot out like a rocket and grabbed Vegeta's wiry hair. Her pain was so intense why should he get the chance to rest. " You Idiot! Stay awake!" She grunted and shook his head by the hair. "Awww, Women can't take the pain?" Vegeta sneered. " Do you think I'm faking this?" She asked. When Vegeta smirked Bulma yanked so hard on his hair she nearly pulled it out. Vegeta let out an awkward yelp. Bulma loosened her grip on his hair and Vegeta quickly drew away from her. " Don't you ever do that again." He growled as he regained his usual stature " Well, don't you ever think I'm faking this." Bulma snapped. That had to have been the only time trunks ever herd his father yell in pain like that. Outside of battle that is.

Bulma took a good look at Vegeta's hair. It wasn't messed up at all aside from how it always looks anyway. " What do you put in it?" She asked. Vegeta just smirked again. " Sore wa himitsu desu." ( _That's Japanese for It's a secret. Cute Joke I got from the Anime Slayers Next._) Just for telling her that made Bulma want to take another shot at ripping his hair out. Vegeta saw that look in her eye so he inch away further from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**_I__t's taking some time now and Bulma is trying to relax as much as possible.  
Not going to happen. With a baby on the way and Vegeta there. Soon Doctor came back with a worried look on her face._

" We seem to have a slight problem with the baby." This immediately caught Bulma and Vegeta's attention. " What's Wrong?" They both said in unison. " Well…..she's got a tail…" Dr. Fenton began. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. " Is that all?" Bulma asked. " What you mean Is That all? Babies are not supposed to have tails." The Doctor exclaimed. Pointing over his shoulder. " The elder brat was born with one, I was born with one." Vegeta smirked " If that's all that's wrong, for get about it." " Oooooooook, well if your not worried." Doctor Fenton walked out but muttered. " Wired family kids with tails?" " Then again." she thought " My little brother's half ghost." (( _I had to put this in here just to give my other obsession some view. Danny Phantom rules! Thank you Butch Heartmen_)) Trunks had herd what the doctor said about his family. He hoped his father hadn't. Which he didn't his attention was on Bulma.

" Hey are you guys going to let her keep her tail?" Trunks asked. Both of his parent's heads shot up. " No!" was Bulma's reply but " Yes!" was Vegeta's. "Not again." An inner groan came from Trunks. He knew he had just started another argument between his parent's. " Vegeta! She is not keeping her tail. I don't need a monkey of a daughter come crashing down on me on the night of the full moon." (( _I know Piccolo blew up the moon. But when I watched DBZ Movie 13 the moon was back_.)) " Well keep her inside then." Vegeta yelled. " That's not the solution!" Bulma argued.

_After about 15 minutes of arguing_

Bulma suddenly remembered something. " Ok Vegeta she can keep her tail." This shocked both Trunks and Vegeta. Since when did Bulma ever give in like that? Bulma smiled. " I guess she just wont ever go super sayain then." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. " Well honey you and I both know that if a sayain half or not still has their tail they can't go Super Sayain." This time it was Bulma turn to smirk. " Wow Mom your right?" Trunks exclaimed. " FINE" Vegeta growled angrily. " The Tail comes off." He shot his son an angry look. Trunks new he had better get out of there." Uhhhh I'm going to get something to eat bye!" He dashed out. Vegeta took his eyes off the door and turned to Bulma. She was looking at him with a questionable look. " I'm sorry Vegeta but it is true."

" Would you just hurry up and have the brat already?" Vegeta grunted. " Do you think I like this? Let me see you deliver a baby!" Bulma spat. " I think you like it. Gut-wrenching pain looks soooo good on you." Before Bulma could yell at him again for that comment, another HUGE contraction began. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed making Vegeta fall out of his chair from the shock. " Show time." the doctor said rushing in. " Lets get her to the delivery room." " It's about time you need to do something to shut her up." Vegeta said. " Fine if you don't want to hear me yell then go get trunks tell him I'll be in room 602." Bulma said angrily. " What I look like your slave?" He snapped. " Vegeta Please! Just do it!" She called out waile they wheeled her away.

* * *

_Well everyone we are near the end I'm sorry to say but the next chapter is the last. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. This makes everything worth it. Don't worry I will be posting up new stories too. **Previews:** coming soon. In the Dragon Ball Z world .Bra's Big Day. And in case anyone is a fan of them Danny Phantom in Who would have thought. Also something new in Harry Potter/Danny Phantom. I don't have a title for it yet sorry. Again Thank you everyone.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

* * *

" They better take care of her." Vegeta grunted. As he walked off to find Trunks. He tracked down his son's Ki, but he didn't need too really Trunks would be where ever they kept the food at. Sure enough there he was in the lunch room eating something that did not look edible. ( _(It's true peoples hospital food looks bad and most of the time teats bad too. Sorry if anyone is offended._)) 

Trunks sensed his father behind him so he turned around to face him. " Oh hi! Hungry?" He held up the wired concoction that was meant to be food. Trunks swallowed and smiled at his dad. " No!, Women's going to have the brat soon come on." Vegeta mumbled. " Besides, that food looks so disgusting even Kakkarot wouldn't eat it." (( _And that's saying something_)) " Ok I'm coming." Trunks answered. Then he gulped down the rest of his meal, disgusting his father even more.  
By the time Trunks and Vegeta made it back upstairs and found Bulma's room they where told to wait outside. You could hear the Doctor say " Ok Bulma one more push and it will be birthday time." " This one will end up like you." Vegeta said addressing his son. " Not Sayain like at all. You look like a girl with that hair of yours." Trunks didn't feel like arguing with his dad so he replied. "Yeah I know it needs to be cut." " You should dye it black make you look like a real sayain for once." Vegeta snapped.(( _In the manga when Vegeta first met Mirai Trunks he kept saying it was impossible for Trunks to be a Sayain because he didn't have dark hair. Light colored hair isn't common among Sayains I guess_.)) Just then Dr. Fenton came out. " Gentlemen I am happy to say you have a very healthy new daughter and sister. You can go see them now."

When they walked in Bulma was holding the new baby. She smiled at her husband and son as they came in. " Come over and meet the new addition you guys." Bulma beamed. " It's got blue hair and eye's?" Vegeta groaned. " Wait a minute?" he thought. " She looks like Women. Well….maybe that's not so bad." " I thinks she's perfect." Bulma cooed. " Do either of you want to hold her?" " I will!" Trunks piped up. He came over and picked up his new sister. " Be careful." she warned. "Make sure you support her head." " It's not like he's going to break it." Vegeta grunted.

Trunks was making all kinds of giggly and baby talk sounds playing with his sister. When the Nurse came in asking for the baby's name. " Her name is Bra." Bulma said quickly.  
"Ok I'll be back to take her to the nursery soon." " Bra!? Another underwear child!" Vegeta groaned. " Well deal with it!" Bulma mumbled. She winked at her son.

Trunks soon inched over to his father and nudged him. " I think she wants to see her Daddy." Before he could protest, Trunks slipped his sister into Vegeta's arms. " I'm going to go call the Son's and tell them about Bra's arrival." Trunks mentioned and then he left the room. When he left Vegeta argued. " We are not keeping this brats name Bra " "Bra's a cute name for her, but if your going to keep arguing with me about it can it wait till after I get some sleep?" Vegeta waved a dismissive hand. Bulma was asleep before Vegeta realized he was left alone with his new daughter.

Bra looked up at Vegeta. She seemed to know that this was her daddy and she reached her tiny hand and grabbed Vegeta's finger. She squeezed it hard and giggled. " Your probably more trouble then your worth." Vegeta said to her, but he couldn't help but smile. Bra was already getting strong. " Maybe you wont be so bad after all."

The end.

_I hope everyone liked it. Thank you _


End file.
